deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman (Comics)
Batman's History When young Bruce Wayne witnessed the cold-blooded murder of his parents by a mugger, he was left a changed man. Traveling the world, he trained in martial arts, detective skills, and criminal psychology to make himself into a weapon to be used against crime. Knowing that criminals were, by nature, a "superstitious and cowardly lot", Wayne decided to become the image of fear itself to strike terror into the hearts of his enemies: Batman. Operating out of his native Gotham City, Batman ventures out on a nightly basis to bring to justice the killers, terrorists, and criminals that prowl his streets. Batman's Weapons Battle vs James Bond Following a lead, Batman decides to check out a Gotham warehouse for suspicious activity. Sneaking in through a skylight, he switches on his cowl's night vision and sees James Bond on a catwalk, scanning the building with his Dragunov. Batman takes out a batarang and throws it, hitting Bond's hand and making him drop the rifle. Bond looks to see where the attack came from, but can't see anything in the darkness. Suddenly, he hears a noise behind him, and he turns to see Batman glaring at him. Bond draws his Walther PPK and fires, but the shots don't penetrate the Dark Knight's armor. Batman sweep kicks Bond's legs out from under him, sending him toppling down to the ground, and disappears into the blackness. Bond is dazed from the fall, and decides he needs some light to see his enemy. He takes out a cigarette, and lights it. Aiming it at the ceiling, he fires a rocket from the cigarette, which Batman barely avoids. Catching sight of Batman, Bond goes for his rifle and fires several times at the Dark Knight. Batman avoids the shots, and readies a flashbang, which he then tosses at Bond. Bond doesn't get out of the way in time, and is stunned by the blast. Taking advantage of this, Batman throws his grappling hook at Bond's rifle, taking it away. Batman moves in to take Bond down, just as the super-spy draws his dagger. He thrusts at Batman, who expertly catches the blade with his gauntlets. Batman swipes at Bond with the blades on his arms, but Bond leaps away. Bond thrusts again, but this time catches Batman off guard with his laser watch, blasting his enemy in the face. Batman hunches over in pain, and Bond moves in to finish him, but at the last moment, Batman flips Bond over his back onto some caltrops he planted earlier. Bond cries out as the spikes penetrate his skin, and Batman leaps on top of him, knocking him out with a punch to the face. A few minutes later, Bond is hanging from the fire escape outside, bloodied, bruised, and tied up for the police. Batman watches from the rooftop and turns to see the Batsignal in the skies above. Spreading his cape, he glides off into the night. Winner: Batman When it came to their weapons, Batman and James Bond had equally impressive arsenals. However, whereas Bond's usual enemies are pretty much routine, Batman fights and beats a wide variety of super-criminals on a regular basis, giving him the edge in experience. Battle against Punisher Bat Gauntlets.jpg|Bladed Gaulents Collapsible_Bat-Sword.jpg|Batsword Batarang_b89.jpg|Batarang NolanGrapple.jpg|Grapple Gun GunStaff.jpg|Staff Article-page-main ehow images a08 3u p8 refill-explosive-gel-arkham-asylum-800x800.jpg|Explosive Gel Battle vs Judge Dredd Location: Mega-City One Judge Dredd is riding his Law Master motorbike through the streets of Mega-City One, investigating reports of a masked vigilante who has been attaching criminals. A part of him actually feels respect for this guy; like Dredd himself, he fights to bring criminals to justice. However, he serves the Law, and cannot abide anyone who holds themselves above it. Dredd arrives in the area where the man was last seen, and stops. He dismounts his bike and gazes at his surroundings; tons of tall buildings, plenty of cover and places to hide. Suddenly, he hears a man yell, followed by the sounds of a struggle. Dredd draws his Lawgiver pistol and runs in the direction of the noise. Turning into a dark alley, Dredd sees Batman standing over a man who is bruised, bound, and gagged. "Halt!" Dredd yells. Batman turns and sees Dredd; pulling out his grappling hook, he shoots it in the air. Dredd fires his gun, but misses. As Batman shoots upward towards the roof, he throws a flashbang grenade. Dredd turns away as the grenade explodes, disorienting him. Recovering, he looks up, but Batman is nowhere to be seen. Swearing to himself, he radios in the location of the bound criminal for backup, then runs back to the Law Master to search for Batman. Up on the roof, Batman leaps from rooftop to rooftop, finally descending into an old, abandoned parking garage. Finding his batpod, which he had stored there earlier, he gets on and drives off. For a few minutes, he continues driving. Suddenly, his bike is struck from behind. Looking back, he sees Dredd in hot pursuit. "Pull over, citizen!" Dredd commands. Batman responds by speeding away from Dredd, who fires his Law Master's machine guns. Batman steers to avoid them; a few bullets manage to hit the batpod, but inflict no major damage. Dredd fires his bike's laser cannon, but Batman avoids this as well by making a sharp turn onto a long bridge. Without warning, Batman suddenly applies the brakes on his batpod, and Dredd zooms past him. Batman fires his own bike's machine guns, but Dredd is able to avoid the gunfire. Batman then fires his batpod's grappling hooks, which successfully latch onto the Law Master. Swearing again, Dredd swerves back and forth, but the grappling hooks hold firm. Batman prepares to fire the cannons on his bike, but Dredd suddenly gets an idea; just as they exit the bridge, he activates the Law Master's turbo boost, pulling the batpod behind him. He then makes a sharp turn around a corner; the grappling hooks finally come loose, and Batman and the batpod are sent crashing through the wall of a building. Screeching to a halt, Dredd looks back at the crash site; there is no sign of movement. Cautiously, he gets off the Law Master, draws his Lawgiver pistol, and moves in closer. Looking through the hole in the wall, he sees the batpod on its side, but Batman is gone. Dredd slowly moves in, ears alert for any noises. Suddenly, Batman swings in from above on his grappling hook, kicking Dredd in the back and sending him crashing to the floor. The Lawgiver goes flying out of his hands, and Batman runs over and kicks it away. Dredd gets to his feet, drawing his boot knife and nightstick. Yelling, he swings the nightstick, but Batman ducks and avoids it. Dredd follows through with a stab from the boot knife, but Batman blocks it and knocks the knife out of his hand. He strikes at Dredd with his bladed gauntlets but Dredd avoids the first blow and blocks the second. For a while, both fighters are dead even, but Dredd suddenly gets a lucky brake and strikes Batman in the head with his nightstick. As Batman stumbles, Dredd runs over and grabs his Lawgiver. "Rapid Fire!" he says. "Rapid Fire." an electronic voice replies from the gun. Dredd turns and sprays a hail of bullets at Batman, who barely manages to dive behind cover. Drawing his batarang, he throws it at Dredd, hitting him in the hand and forcing him to drop his gun. Batman takes advantage of this and retreats into the next room. Dredd picks up the Lawgiver again and follows Batman. The next room is very dark, but Dredd's bionic eyes grant him 20/20 night vision, allowing him to see perfectly. He scans the room; looking up, he sees Batman watching him from the upper balcony, obviously relying on the shadows to hide him. Grinning, Dredd takes out a stun grenade and throws it at Batman, who leaps to the ground level to avoid it. "Armor Piercing." Dredd says. "Armor Piercing." his gun responds. Dredd aims and fires, Batman running to avoid the shots. Aiming slightly ahead of Batman, Dredd fires again, this time scoring a direct hit right through Batman's leg. Yelling in pain, Batman drops to his knees; in desperation, he pulls out the batarang again, but Dredd shoots his hand, causing him to drop it. His opponent helpless before him, Dredd holsters his Lawgiver and approaches Batman. "You're looking at serious jail time, citizen," he says, "you know how long you get for resisting arrest? TWENTY YEARS! How do you plead?" "Go to hell..." Batman growls. "I knew you'd say that." Dredd grins. Winner: Judge Dredd. Despite Batman's history of fighting psychopaths and super criminals, Dredd had much more training and experience. In addition, his weapons were much more powerful than Batman's. http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JWarrior89/Judge_Dredd_vs_Batman Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:TV warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Named Warriors Category:Covert Warriors